the mystery of dark sonic
by Darksonic19
Summary: will Dark sonic corupt sonic foreever or will he be able to win find out p.s more chapters are to come
1. the experiment

Hello everyone i enjoy you reading my story so i hope you enjoy (oh and by the way i am still a new writer even though i put another story on but i took it down because i didnt really have anywhere to go with it) so enjoy

* * *

"Wha wh- where am I" Sonic spoke in a whisper looking around for any clues but finding none. After looking more he realized he was in a orange colored liquid which slowed his movment down. Sonic tryed looking outside of the glass chamber and saw a round shape walking around him. Sonics ears pircked up when he heard the laughter of Eggman."Ha ha ha ha ha oh im sooo evil" the round docter chuckled."After i get a little more DNA i can create an exact clone" Eggman thought to himself. Sonic then heard a siren go off and watched as Eggman had a worried expression on his face. "Red alert Red alert Malfunction shutting down machine" a female voice screamed from the machine. "What how can this be , how could it overload i had a chaos emerald powering it"Eggman yells trying to get the machine to work. A loud bang is heard and the glass case shadders as a weakend blue hedgehog comes sliding out of the liquid feeling sticky and slimy. " YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"yelled Sonic now turning black as night. Eggman shutters in place as he watches the hedgehog turn black and get very powerful. Sonic senses the emralds power and retrieves it from under the machine and uses the chaos energy to increase his power. Sonic enraged rushes towards Eggman and kicking him in the jaw sending him flying. Sonic returns to his normal blue form and realizes the base is about to self destruct so he speeds out of it. As he runs towards the woods he thinks to himself "wow i don't know what came over me but at least i got the emerald". Sonic runs into the woods and all the way back to Mobius to rest for the day.

* * *

Deep in the middle of the dessert stands a black hedgehog with red stripes known as shadow. He was sent on a mishion by G.U.N to collect the chaos emeralds for safe keeping. He already collected 2 as he reveals the green emerald in his hand. "Wait a minute i feel some energy" he speaks when he sees a small ripple apear in the sand that only increases its size. Shadow gets in a fighting stance as he watches Metal sonic pop out aiming 3 missels to his face. Shadow just merely laughs and says "ha a copy of sonic that is to easy to destroy" Metal sonic fires the missels and just before making contact a loud "CHAOS CONTROL" is heard as Shadow disapears behind Metal sonic. Shadow takes advantage of this and smacks his fist on Metals sonics head making him fly towards the ground and making contact blows his batter. Shadow takes the silver emerald from Metal and teleports away.

* * *

**thank you for reading i will post more chapters if wanted so please review and leave comments thanks bye for now**


	2. the fight

**hey dudes whats up here is part 2 i hope you enjoy i will try to make this longer so ya but review and enjoy**

the sound of leaves rustling in the wind is heard as sonic rushes bye them tossing the blue emerald in his hand that he had just recieved from that finally arrives in Mobius and stops to talk to tails "hey little buddy"sonic speaks to the orange fox beside him." Oh hey sonic whats up i just finished the new upgrade to the tornado." tails says."Thats cool but i am going to go speak with sally" with that sonic rushes to sally acorns hut. BANG BANG BANG a loud knocking sound fills the hut as sally opens the door. "Hello sonic whats up with Eggman anything?"she asks him. "No not much but he was trying to make a clone the ultimate lifeform 2.0 if you will." he responds. " Well did he succeed in his wishes?" a intresting look appears on her face. "I dont believe so but he did get some of my DNA from the container i was in" he says. " Well okay but make sure he is unsuccesful" she responds with. "Okay i am going to go back and check it out he explains running the oppisite way.

Back in the desert a loud KABOOM is heard as shadow turns his head to the giant explosion to his left."I better go check what that idiot Eggman is doing" he speaks as he frowns knoing its not starts skating towards the building at a high speed at the same time as Sonic is. They bumb SMACK right into the middle of each other " What are you doing here faker?" shadow says in a demanding tone. "Oh just checking the giant explosion hat about you?" Sonic speaks annoyed at him. "Heh heh heh heh" a dark figure with look alike of sonic floats upwards from the ground. "WHAT?" both of the hedgehogs scream as they watch the figure. "Hello sonic i am your darker side i have been growing inside of you from the beginning you touched those chaos emeralds, every time you used them i grew stronger until i could release my self from you into my own being,but thanks to the docter i am much stronger and faster then you because of his so called DNA test" he explains. " I dont care what you say you can never defeat me!" sonic yells charging a spin attack. Then launching at his dark form with i mighty CRASH dark Sonic sends Sonic flying into a tree knocking him unconsiouse. "Well looks like i will have to finish you myself" Shadow speaks forming a ball of energy in his hand. Then releasing it into dark Sonic who just reflects his attack. Shadow yells "CHAOS CONTROL" teleporting him behind Dark Sonic but he was to fast before Shadow could give an attach Dark sonic teleported behind him smacking him to the ground. "Dame if i knew he also could use chaos control this would be harder" Shadow keeps throwing punches but Dark Sonic keeps dodging them untill he strikes one punch right to the head making Shadow fall down. "Okay play time is over time to step it up" he removes the rings on his wrist getting power as he yells dashing forward towards Dark Sonic. "CHAOS BLAST". a huge explosion is heard as a red light fills the sky. "Ha Ha Ha that trick is weak comparing to what i can do" he replies and kicking the exausted hedgehog on the ground. SMACK is the last thing Shadow heard before being knocked unconsiouse.

**thanks guys for reading here is part 2 part 3 might be out soon so hope you enjoyed comment please and thanks bye p.s. sorry for the cliff hanger lol**


End file.
